


Mom friends

by sketchypotato



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Let Anzu Be Pampered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchypotato/pseuds/sketchypotato
Summary: She wasn’t quite sure how to respond to this situation, waking up to find herself lying down on someone’s lap while they gently pet her head and hummed to the tune of Blooming World.





	Mom friends

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this to cheer myself up when I was feeling down, hope you enjoy.  
> Also I'm surprised the MadaAn tag is still so empty..... I miss them haha
> 
> Edit: woops I changed the title. I hv to stop posting fics at 1am (if you found it funny tho then thanks !)

Anzu wasn’t used to being pampered. She usually preferred to be the one giving, finding every opportunity to help out her friends, making sure she always had snacks and drink on hand to give out, keeping her shoulders and lap free for tired idols to rest on. Part of her prided herself on being the “mom-friend” that took care of the idols, knowing that by helping them grow she had a purpose in life.

So she wasn’t quite sure how to respond to this situation, waking up to find herself lying down on someone’s lap while they gently pet her head and hummed to the tune of Blooming World. She recognised the voice, however, and normally she would get up immediately to ask Mikejima to stop treating her like a child, but… This _was_ very comfortable, even if she would never admit it out loud. It was also pretty embarrassing, so pretending to still be asleep was the best option.

Eyes shut, Anzu tried to remember how she got here in the first place. She remembered walking down the hallway, exhausted from a whole day of running errands, and sewing, and writing proposals. She remembered meeting Mikejima by chance as he waved and called out her name in that loud voice of his. She couldn’t remember the contents of the conversation they had, being barely awake, but she remembered that he laughed and enveloped her in a big hug, and his chest was so broad and warm and comfortable and…. Well this was very embarrassing to think about, falling asleep in Mikejima’s arms like that. She must have scrunched up her face at the thought, because the petting on the head stopped, and she felt Mikejima shift slightly beneath her. Anzu supposed it was time for her to get up, but part of her couldn’t help but be a little reluctant to do so.

“Ah you’re awake!! Did you have a good rest Anzu-san?” He beamed at her and she nodded, but he stopped her before she could bow and apologise. “Don’t apologise! I’m just doing my job as a Mama, after all! Are you hungry? You were asleep for quite a while, fortunately I have some buns with me!” He put down the score sheets in his other hand and offered up a red bean bun to her, which she accepted and started eating almost immediately. Turns out she was pretty hungry after all.

And through the mouth of bread she remembered that she still hadn’t thanked him yet, which wasn’t nice. So she swallowed her current mouthful and gave him her brightest smile, which she hoped managed to convey all her gratitude, not just for this but for all the other times he’s helped and supported her as a producer and friend.

“Thank you, Mikejima-senpai.”

Madara seemed momentarily taken aback by this, but he quickly recovered, laughing as usual. “No worries, no worries!! You can always depend on me, Anzu-san! Just….” He was still smiling, but his voice took on a more serious tone. “Just take care of yourself, ok? Please don’t overwork yourself. You have lots of comrades to help you now. And you have me! Hahaha☆” And with that he was back to his usual smiling self, messing up Anzu’s hair, to which she quickly batted it away. It was not the first she had heard this advice, and she still had trouble taking it to heart. But she nodded anyway. She had learnt after all, throughout the past few months and well, past few moments, how relying on others can be a comfort. Maybe it wasn’t so bad to indulge in that once in a while.

“Hahaha! That’s good that’s good! Now, it is a shame that we have to say farewell, but you have to go home and get some more rest, Anzu-san! Mama still has some work to do, so I will see you around! Bye-byeee…☆”

“Pffft, bye-bye Mikejima-senpai”

And with a wave he was gone, running towards the setting sun.

**Author's Note:**

> On a somewhat-but-not-really related note, I like the idea of Madara and Anzu trying to show off who can be a better "mom-friend", and then they end up taking care of each other trying to "out-mom" the other HAHA
> 
> twitter @spacetier I'm less embarrassed abt these things now AHA


End file.
